


Monjara Mating Season

by kinkysonofgun (thelittleprince25)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, basically flint gets jumped and impregnated by some tangela, monjara, volkner to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprince25/pseuds/kinkysonofgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint takes a shortcut and it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> an xmas gift for my fellow kink trash friend

Flint’s day hadn’t been going so great.

  
It all started that morning. While he was getting dressed he banged his thigh into the corner of his bed, creating a large and painful bruise that gave him a slight limp. Then while he was eating breakfast he spilled the majority of his orange juice on his favorite shirt, so he had to change, which made him late to a very important meeting.

Then that very same meeting had been canceled at the last minute. He was suppose to be meeting the mayor and he’d been excited all week about finally discussing the implementation of a new, more energy efficient system of electric power for Sunnyshore.

Now he was standing outside the Mayor’s building, hands clenched in frustration and defeat, trying to calm down. Volkner always said he shouldn’t let things like this get to him. He took a few drawn out breaths and tried to settle down.

Wait a sec- Volkner! With a start, he remembered they were suppose to meet up for lunch! His frustration immediately disappeared, replaced with delight at the thought of seeing his old friend.

The cafe was all the way across town and it was already 11:20. He let his irritation take over and now he was gonna be late! He was in a desperate need for cheering up and he knew seeing Volkner would do just that. Volkner had been so busy recently, throwing himself into the renovation of his Gym after refusing battles for so long. His resolve to make up for lost time and to “become a gym leader worthy enough to stand by your side,” as he had told Flint once, left him with very little time to hang out with Flint, ironically.

 So he absolutely _couldn’t_ be late, with Volkner already having so little time to spare. The only way to save time was to make a shortcut through the forest along the outskirts of the town. If he rushed, and veered off the park pathway, he would arrive at the cafe just before noon.

With new determination, he shot Volkner a quick text telling him about the forest shortcut and that he’d see him soon, then sprinted towards the woods.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flint had to slow his sprint down to a brisk walk a few minutes after leaving the path. The forest floor was littered gnarled roots and scattered stones. He’d almost landed on his face after tripping over an upturned rock. Luckily, when he threw out his arms a tree was there to stop his dissent. No wonder nobody ever left the path!

It’d been about 10 minutes traveling the deep woods when Flint heard the distinct rustle of leaves. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and waited. His right hand shoved in his pant’s pocket, pokeball at the ready.

A minute passed and Flint was just about to continue on his way when a small Monjara hesitantly peeked out of the bushes.

Flint sighed in relief, what was he so scared of? It was only a baby Monjara. 

“Hey there little guy,” Flint cooed, “Where’s your family?”

Flint cautiously reached his left hand over to the Monjara, gauging its reaction. Why would one so small be all alone in a big forest like this one? Poor thing. He wanted to help it.

But before he could take another step, Flint felt something latch onto his right ankle and pull him down. He landed face-first in the the grass. The pokeball in his right hand flung out into the trees.

Coughing up dirt he turned to his feet to see long blue vines wrapped both legs. His arms frantically tried to pry them off but they were so tight he couldn’t wrap his hands around them.

He could see more Monjaras emerge from the trees, one...two...five…eight... there were at least fifteen in total. He was being bound by two at the edge of the clearing. He couldn’t reach his pokeballs and he had nothing else on him except his cell phone. How was he going to escape? And what was going on? Monjara never attacked in groups like these. Moreover they never _attacked_ in the first place, especially without prompting.

Wait, his phone! He could call for help! Looking around he carefully pulled out his phone   from his pocket and quickly dialed Volkner.

He picked up after the second ring.

 _"Hey Flint, what’s up?”_ asked Volkner casually.   

“Volk!! Shit, I need help!! I’m bein-” the phone was ripped out of his hand as one of the Monjara whipped a vine around both Flint’s writs.

Flint’s desperate shouting had Volkner instantly alert, and Flint could only groan in frustration as he head Volkner’s distant shouting from the phone flung halfway across the clearing.

 _“Flint?! What the fucks going on? Flint, talk to me! Flint!!”_ Volkner’s small voice amplified by frantic yells.

The two vines had a vice grip on Flint’s arms, and with his legs tied up as well, he could only vigorously squirm to try and shake them off. He was slowly being dragged towards the majority of the Monjaras. And then he felt himself rising; they were lifting him up.

His attempts to shake them off were useless, but it was the only thing he could do so he kept going, even as he felt his strength draining. He was completely in the air now. His arms and legs pulled apart so that he looked like a lifesize X.

One particularly large looking Monjara stood directly across from him and lifted two of its vines above itself, like it was drawing Flint’s attention to them. Flint just stared confusedly at them, wondering what they were going to do to him. He didn’t have to wait long.

The two vines hurled themselves at Flint, and he clenched his eyes in anticipation of being hit. But the vines never landed. They were headed lower.

After not being his Flint opened his eyes to see the vines at the crotch of his pants, delicately unbuckling and unzipping. Flint thrusted his hips wildly in an attempt to get them off but they persisted. Soon his pants hung loose around his ankles

Embarrassed and confused, Flint’s cheeks blushed deep pink. The same Monjara, looking pleased with its work, now brought his vines back to Flint’s crotch. Afraid it was going to pull down his underwear next Flint shouted “No, stop!” and shook his head.

But the Monjara didn’t pull his underwear down. Instead, the two vines slipped inside.

Flint yelped as the cold vines brushed slowly against his dick and across his ass.

He twisted harder as he one of the vines nudged itself between his cheeks and prodded at his entrance. The other vine wrapped itself snugly around his member. Flint gasped.

The vine squeezed and moved itself up and down in a rhythmic motion. He couldn’t stop a moan from escaping. The vine behind him poked at his hole and then, without preparation, plunged into him.

Flint’s entire body jerked back, he yelled, screamed at them to stop, but the vine pushed further. The pain was excruciating.The vine would draw back a few inches and just when Flint thought it was going to come out, it pushed itself back inside him again, going furthur each time. 

Flint’s mouth was hanging open, caught in a horrified yell. He clenched his eyes tight against the pain, trying to endure it, his only hope someone would come and save him.

The vine around his dick was going quicker, all the while secreting some strange liquid that made gliding easier. Flint was horrified to feel himself become erect, the pain in his ass contributing to a strange sense of pleasure that made him heat up. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead was slick with sweat.

He was terrified, but for some reason he couldn’t explain, the motions of the vines were becoming increasingly more pleasant. The pain was overshadowed by a building urge to keep this feeling. Unable to control himself Flint shakily started whine.

“ _Please, faster,”_ he moaned, “ _aaahhh, don’t s-s-stop.”_

His breathing began to match the thrusts of the vines and his shouts turned to grunts. He was so hard now, each stroke making him mad for release. The vines had become infuriatingly more delicate, teasing Flint’s sensitive member until he was grinding himself against them, needing more than anything to cum. 

The vine finally matched his speed and in a few seconds Flint cried out as he released, body spasming. His underwear was soaked through and dripping. His dick still twitchching, the vine unrapped itself and joined its partner in Flint’s rear. It spread him open and dived inside. Both now traveling deeper into him, further than Flint thought possible. He could blearily see them push against his stomach. Bulges rose through his t-shirt then shrunk as the vines went down. Flint felt like he was going to throw up.

The Monjara controlling the vines abruptly stilled, the vines suddenly coming to a halt. Flint, exhausted as he was, tried seeing what was going on. Maybe they were finally going to let him go.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. The Monjara strangely enough began to emit a blue-ish glow, and it seemed to be vibrating.  

Flint saw the beginning of the vines expanding, a bulge began to appear in each of the vines and started to travel upwards. And another followed, then another. The Monjara was pushing something towards Flint.

Inferring what was about to happen Flint began to shout for help, madly, desperately, hoping beyond hope some passerby not too from the pathway would hear him and stop the Monjara. The eggs were coming closer.

Flint watched as they disappeared behind him only to feel the first one forcefully widen his hole and travel inside him. He hardly had time to scream before the next one came, and the next. They tore their way into him and passed through the entire vine until they reached his stomach where he could feel them being deposited.

Each one solid and heavy, they filled him one by one. He lost count after 12. His belly was swollen with them, shirt clinging uncomfortably to his distended stomach. He could see the outline of the eggs distort his belly, making it lumpy. Flint moaned in agony with tears stinging his eyes. He could only watch helplessly as his stomach stretched further beyond its limit.

The flow of eggs ceased and then the vine began filling Flint’s stomach with another substance. A gooey liquid poured into him from the two vines, filling the gaps between the eggs and pushing his belly outward even more. He cried as he felt himself stretch impossibly tight, desperately trying to stop the Monjara with his cries. He couldn’t bear it anymore, he was going to burst, he was too full.

As if listening to him, the vines soon stopped pumping, they withdrew from his ass along with a spray of liquid as they emerged.

Sufficiently bred, the Monjara loosened the vines holding flint’s arms and legs. They slowly laid him on the grass and returned their vines to themselves, leaving Flint free. 

Flint stared up at the sky through his tears. No strength left in him he couldn’t possibly find help. He lifted his hand and stroked his huge belly, more tears coming when he realized the touch ment it was real. He silently shook with sobs as he tried to soothe his overstretched middle. Each touch sent a shiver through his body- it felt so _wrong._

Thoughts raced through his exhausted mind, _how was he going to get these things out of him? Why did this happen? What was he going to do?_ and lastly, _He wasn’t going to make it to Volkner_... The edges of his vision grew dark. He was tired. So, so tired. He gave into the darkness and knew no more. 


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volkner doesn't know what to do

In the distance he thought he heard shouting. 

It sounded so far away that he thought he must be dreaming it. Slowly, their volume increased. Whoever was doing it seemed to be getting closer, close enough that he could pick up what they were saying:

_ “lint…..Flin…..are….you…” _

_ “Flint!......are...you...where are you!” _

So close he could almost recognize it.

….Volkner?

_ “FLINT!” _

A pair of knees crashed beside him.

“Flint! Oh my god, Flint. Flint, are you with me? Fuck, what the hell…” Volkner trailed off, sounding helplessly lost and scared. His hands were on Flint’s shoulders trying to gently shake him awake.

“Volk…?” Flint breathed, blinking back grogginess. “The... the Monjara… they- guh!” Flint was cut off by a terrible pain in his stomach and he curled around it.

“Flint! Where does it hurt?!” Volkner searched desperately for signs of injury besides Flint’s disturbingly swollen middle.

“I- I think th-they’re c-coming,” Flint grunted through clenched teeth. His eyes looking fearfully downwards.

“What’s coming? We need to get you out of here,” rationalized Volkner, looking for a way to secure Flint and rush him to the nearest Pokemon Center.

“I- guh- I can’t- I can’t move,” Flint whimpered, “My stomach is-” he was cut off when he felt a seeping wetness spread between his legs. Volkner saw it too.

“Uuhh, huh,” Flint moved his hands around his now trembling belly. He couldn’t speak past the unbearable pressure he felt radiating through his torso. Liquid was still seeping through his legs, spilling down his thighs and soaking the ground he was lying on. Volkner could see the outline of Flint’s shaft as it clung to the fabric of his wet underwear. He shamefully tore his eyes away to look at Flint’s belly.

His t-shirt was no match for the growing Monjara inside him and was torn down the right side. Flint’s stomach was drenched in sweat, his skin was pink from strain and dark red stretch marks crept from this hips to his navel.

Volkner has to suppress a shudder. He knew something was bad happening to Flint and whatever was growing in him wanted out, Volkner had to help Flint right now.

Flint’s arms were curled around his stomach, hands trying to frantically calm the eggs that were preparing to hatch. Volkner took a steady breath, trying to frantically figure out what to do.

“F-Flint,” he shakily began. Another deep breath. He reached for Flint’s underwear. “We’ve gotta take these off so what’s in here” he hesitantly touched Flint’s belly, “can get out.”

Through a haze of pain Flint tried to register what Volkner was saying. He nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to pull it off.” Volkner reassured. His hands shook as he grasped the band and pulled the sopping underwear down and off.

Flint screamed as another convulsion tore through him.

Volkner’s eyes watered at seeing Flint like this, he couldn’t do anything to ease Flint’s pain and the fact that he had no idea what he was doing made him hate himself. He could only reassure and try to calm Flint as he birthed the creatures inside him. There was no time to get help.

“Volkner!” Flint suddenly shouted. Volkner was instantly brought out of his own thoughts to see Flint looking at him, eyes wide.

“What is it?” he asked worriedly.

“B-behind you!” he shouted, trying to meekly pull himself toward Volkner.

Volkner spun around to see a blue vine shoot towards him. He dodged, it missed him by an inch.

“More Monjara?!” he exclaimed.

Volkner quickly rolled over to avoid another attack as more vines launched at him. There were more Monjara coming out of the clearing now, two of them headed toward Flint.

“Get away from him!” shouted Volkner, grabbing his pokeball and readying himself for a battle. He didn’t have any grass or fire types but with Thunder’s Quick Attack he might have a chance to hold them off long enough to escape.

With determination he flung his pokeball into the air and shouted “Go Thun-” but before he could finish, a vine jumped from out of his vision and wrapped itself harshly around his mouth cutting him off.

Volkner’s cry of shock was muffled and he staggered back. Flint looked on in horror and fear as Volkner was pulled away from him by the vines, more coming to tie his legs and arms. Volkner struggled as hard as he could, trying to get back to Flint, trying to stop the Monjara from giving him the same treatment, but he couldn’t break free.

The vines were swift, even more so than with Flint, and once they had Volkner restrained they wasted no time. Seeing another human urged them to finish their job before more came and outnumbered them. One alone, however, was an opportunity to double the next generation.

Flint knew what was going to happen to Volkner and as much pain as he was in, it was nothing at the thought of Volkner suffering as he did. He had to stop the Monjara, he had to save Volkner even if he couldn’t save himself. Mustering all the strength he could he tried to stand.

He pulled himself up to his knees and then used the tree next to him as a staff, trying to pull his entire weight up. His belly was so heavy, lifting himself now was harder than any battle he’d ever been in. But he couldn’t fail. Not when now mattered the most.

He slung his left arm under his distended stomach and tried to lift it while his right arm pulled the rest of his weight up, using the tree for support. With one last heave of effort he managed to bring himself to his legs. He slouched against the tree for a minute trying to regain his breath both hands on his belly feeling the agitated eggs tremble. He swallowed a mouthful of bile and started to waddle towards the pokeball that was flung from him hours ago.

Volkner watched Flint’s struggle and wanted to shout at him to not move, that he was an idiot and it would be ok, but he couldn’t make any promises. And even though Volkner hated it, Flint might be their only chance at this rate.

The vines had stilled for a moment, assessing if Flint’s movements were a threat or not, but seeing how close he was to birthing concluded it was fine to let him wander freely. He could not interfere now.

The vine around Volkner’s mouth loosened slightly enough for him to speak.

“Arrgh, let me go! Get off me!” he angrily demanded.

Flint’s head whipped to the sound of Volkner’s voice, and he shuffled faster to the pokeball. A white hot pain shot through his stomach and he doubled over, hand clutching the torn fabric of his yellow t-shirt. His ears rang with a sharp overpowering sound and he could hear nothing else. He tried to slow his shallow breaths but the pain only increased.

Swaying, he barely managed to catch himself on a nearby branch. He looked down and saw his belly expanding. A wail of anguish escaped him, each exhale of breath a moan of agony. Even breathing hurt now. The shreds of his shirt were pushed away as his pregnant stomach reached capacity. It stopped after a few more inches when it finally reached its limit and Flint collapsed in a heap.

Volkner had been shouting at Flint as soon as he saw him stumble, but when he saw Flint collapse he froze.

Nothing had instilled more fear in him than seeing Flint collapse.  _ He couldn’t be… gone... he isn’t! _ Thoughts too horrific to acknowledge raced through his mind, so fast he didn’t see the Monjara vine coming towards him until it dived down his throat. 

He gagged on it as it slid down, wriggling as it went. Tears sprung from his eyes as he choked on it. It rapidly pushed its way through his throat and chest until he felt it in the pit of his stomach. It went rigid for a moment before it started to pour an ice-cold liquid into him.

He had not idea how this was possible, he’d never seen anything like it before, he didn’t even know Monjara  _ could _ do any of these things despite knowing them for so long. The liquid kept coming, filling Volkner’s stomach beyond capacity.

The shirt that fit Volkner’s lean torso was beginning to tighten around his stomach. His belly bloating from so much. The vines seemed to sense this and stopped the liquid.

But they didn’t withdraw.

Volkner’s hands were tied behind his back, and he tried clawing at the vines with his nails, doing anything to try and injure them, but they were too strong to take any damage from that. The vines stiffened again and he could see a series of bulges travel downwards towards him.

He tried to prepare himself. But as soon as the first one entered his mouth he couldn’t focus on anything but pain. The eggs ripped down his throat, stretching his mouth open to the point he thought his jaws would break. They bulged through the skin of his throat as they traveled down. A stream of tears flowed down his face as he tried to stay still, any movement sparking more agony. Each egg was followed by another in a seemingly endless chain.

They burned through his chest and dropped loudly in his stomach, the liquid keeping his belly round but the sheer amount of eggs forcing it to swell outward. His black shirt riding up his middle leaving his belly free to expand.

Flint drifted into conscious hearing panicked grunts, and at once realized the source, making him wide awake. He couldn’t move though. He was paralyzed by pain and the shifting going on inside him. He felt one of the Monjaras was now free, having hatched before he could birth it. And the others were about to follow. He could only watch Volkner in alarm and sob, as his stomach too swelled with the Monjara’s eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaa
> 
> leave a comment!!


	3. The End With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volkner and Flint share some feelings

Once the Monjara were finished they placed Volkner’s exhausted body next to Flint’s and withdrew.

Volkner was unconscious, Fint could see his belly looked redder than his had been, the Monjara had been more aggressive with him, and Flint silently apologized for not being able to stop it.

Volkner’s breaths were labored, and his eyes shut tight against invisible Monjara plaguing his dreams. He mumbled incoherently and Flint had enough strength yet to call out to him.

 _“Volkner,”_ he breathed, barely audible.

Something in his voice made Volkner’s eyes flutter open and turn towards him. Flint despite himself, smiled at the sight of Volkner’s face. Relieved to see him awake and still alive, and to be with him during this.

 _“F-flint, are you alright?”_ he replied softly, attempting to reach out. He managed to brush Flint’s cheek with his hand, eyes on his face only.

Flint let out a relieved sigh at Volkner’s touch. His eyes glistened with tears as he tried to suppress a grimace. Multiple kicks from below told him he had to keep this short.

 _“Volk it hurts so much,”_ he confessed, _“I can’t take it anymore_. _”_ His tears flowing freely now.

Volkner swallowed guilt as he looked at Flint’s stomach. Hideously swollen, he was so much bigger than Volkner. Volkner could even see the Monjara moving around, creating ripples in his skin as they clamoured for release.

His own belly was about a big as a basketball and although none of them had hatched yet, Volkner knew it wouldn’t be long. He could feel vibrations from the eggs travel up his spine, preparing their last growth spurt.

 _“I can’t- I can’t get them out!”_ Flint cried hysterically, reaching toward him, grasping his jacket. As if he could shake the solution out of him.

Volkner wrapped his arms around Flint as best he could as they lay on the ground. Their quivering stomachs touching as he pulled Flint closer.

 _“It’ll be ok, I’m here, it’s ok_. _"_  

He felt like such a hypocrite saying that, but what else could he do? Comforting Flint even with lies even for just a few minutes seemed the only thing left to do. If they were going to die he’d be right beside Flint, holding him until the end.

 _“I don’t want to die.”_ Flint whispered.

Volkner could only reply: “ _I’m here”_

Volkner fought against the throbbing in his middle to place a gentle kiss on Flint’s tear-stained cheek.

 _“I love you,”_ Volkner declared. His hands moving to caress Flint’s cheeks. They lingered there as he placed kiss after kiss on Flint’s forehead.

Flint breathed in sharply and Volkner couldn’t tell if it was from pain or shock, then Flint’s arms uncurled themselves and traveled under his jacket.

 _“I know,”_ and suddenly Flint’s mouth was on his, and Volkner felt a spark like he never felt in his whole life. It wasn’t painful but it felt like his whole body was on fire. For a minute all the pain disappeared and it was just Flint kissing him and his hands around him and he felt ok dying.

Volkner pushed forward and ran his fingers through Flint’s unruly hair. The softest thing he’s ever felt. He could swear nothing made him as happy as catching Flint’s bushy red afro in a crowd or walking up his driveway. He realized nothing ever came close to Flint in that regard. Flint moaned through his kiss as Volkner’s tongue slid into his mouth.

Flint’s hands moved swiftly, running up Volkner’s shirt and tracing the muscles in his back. They sensually traveled over his hips and caressed his swollen belly. Rubbing circles below his navel and then traveling down.

Volkner drew a shuddering gasp when he felt Flint’s hands along his hips. His face grew hotter than he thought possible and he withdrew from his kiss only to leave a trail of them down Flint’s neck.

Flint’s hands frantically unbuckled Volkner’s pants and tugged them down along with his boxers. Volkner wiggled his hips trying to help them off faster, his belly brushing against Flint’s thighs as he squirmed.

Volkner’s tongue traced circles around Flint’s nipples. He slowly trailed over them again and again, loving the waiver in Flint’s moans as he did so. He let his teeth graze over them one last time before continuing downward. Kissing the stretchmarks on Flint’s too-full stomach, putting his ear against it as his right hand lowered to grab Flint’s rock hard dick.

He could hear sloshing like that inside of a water tank, as the Monjara offspring thrashed around. He could feel them moving, they were going faster now, accelerated by his actions perhaps. Flint whimpered as a particularly large one moved lower, towards his entrance.

 _“Ahhhh!”_ Flint moaned in pain, and Volkner drowned him in another kiss. He shifted lower and pushed himself slowly inside Flint.

Flint grunted as he felt Volkner’s cock inside him. This feeling so different than the vines, it hurt but Flint desired it. It roused a deep longing he’d never felt before, he begged for more. Volkner happily complied, thrusting himself into Flint.

Flint’s hands grasped at what was left of Volkner’s shirt. Eyes shut in complete ecstasy as he felt something build up inside him. A pressure was mounting and he couldn’t get enough of it. His fists shook with the feeling of it. He was going to cum, he felt himself reaching the edge of climax. And then-

 _“Ahhhhhh!!”_ he moaned as he released all over Volkner’s exposed stomach, dripping over the swell and landing on Flint’s own thighs.

With the release he felt something else, something heavy dropped in his belly and his hands rushed to hold his stomach. The Monjara- they were-!

Volkner’s body was twitching in post-ecstasy, his head thrown back in a moan of pleasure, and as he came down he pulled out of Flint. Volkner felt his stomach tremble and knew something was happening. Felt a sense of pressure being released and he saw his belly drop downwards. They eggs were-!

Volkner and Flint lay side by side, still clutching each other, as they birthed to Monjara.

Flint cried out as the head of blue vine poked out of him, he pushed and arched his back as the rest of the Monjara slid out of him. He body racked with convulsions as another one came out, and another, and another. They tore through and out of him finally, each one plopping to the ground in a heap as he clung to Volkner and yelled.

Volkner clenched his fists against Flint’s mangled t-shirt as he felt the first egg begin to exit. It stretched him wide and he pushed with all his remaining strength until it fell onto the grass. The next came shortly after. And another, it took a few hours but the last one came out and he fell to the ground next to Flint.

It was over. Volkner could blearily see the eggs a few feet beside him crack and hatch, a small vine covered Monjara coming out of each and quietly moving into the bushes, greeted by Flint’s slightly larger Monjaras, and disappear.

They lay there, not able to speak or move and each on the verge of passing out, but still holding onto each other.

It was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well wasn't that a fun ride?
> 
> if you've read this far, please leave a comment! i want to see what you guys think


End file.
